


Virgin Sacrifice

by Author_Person



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Dehumanization, Extreme Underage, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Person/pseuds/Author_Person
Summary: Dumbledore, worried for the future, makes a grave mistake.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 25
Kudos: 283





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> Don’t own the characters, not making money
> 
> Content Warning  
> Contains: Rape of a minor, dehumanization, and naughty language.

Severus cannot believe the man is asking this of him. Does he not realize the risk? Does he not see the temptation? Is he that old and decrepit? Probably.

He waits in his classroom for the brat to show up for his ‘detention.’

There’s a knock on the door exactly two minutes late. He opens it to find the boy panting, almost gasping in breaths, apparently having run the whole way. That is not helping him resist temptation.

“In.”

The boy obeys without a word. Still too winded to speak most likely. He hits him with a spell as he walks past. Catches the boy before he can fall. He holds the boy in his arms, so tiny, smaller than most of the other first years. He’s going to enjoy this. Even if he does manage to resist.

He lays the boy flat on the floor. Begins slowly stripping him. Drinking in all that smooth young flesh. The boy is looking at him with terror in his eyes and no, no he’s not going to try and resist anymore. The boy’s fear is too sweet. He has to have him.

He finishes stripping the boy. Decides to take his time even if this will only be the first. Starts with the boy’s nipples. Pinching them gently and making the boy’s face twist, as much as it can anyway, with confusion, and disgust. He runs his hands down the boy’s body, gentle and tickling, making his skin erupt in goose-flesh. He spreads the boy’s legs and watches eagerly as the boy begins panting with a new level of terror in his eyes.

“I’m going to fuck you, Harry, and there’s nothing you can do about it. I’m going to fuck you, partially because I want to, but mostly because the headmaster asked me to.”

The boy’s eyes go wide at that, he’s not sure the boy believes him, but it doesn’t much matter. He still can’t believe Albus asked this of him. The fool, to offer his prize hen to a fox. He’ll teach him to take better care in future.

“You see Harry, there is power in a wizard, or witch’s, first time. If an unscrupulous person were to take and kidnap you whilst you were still a virgin they could do a great many terrible things to you. Albus wants me to prevent that using the only method possible...”

He reaches down between the boy’s legs and begins rubbing his tiny, so tiny, hole.

“By shoving my cock into your tight arse and taking your virginity. I am going to enjoy fucking you, Harry. Shh, calm yourself. I think you’ll enjoy it too.”

The boy can’t open his mouth but he’s screaming anyway. Good thing he remembered the silencing charm.

He quickly strips out of his own clothes and then strides to his desk to get the necessary items.

He takes the chalk and draws a pentagram around the boy. Places a candle on each point and lights them. Then picks up the small paint brush and paints the runes on the boy’s body. One for control, so the boy will have no choice but to obey him in future. One for magic so the boy’s magic will be tied into his own. One for life so the boy’s very life will be dependent on his. And one for pleasure so the boy will always feel pleasure at his touchand when following his orders. He sits back and admires the boy. He’s going to enjoy having the boy as his slave. He pictures Albus’ face when he realizes he sacrificed the boy to the very danger he sought to protect him from. He laughs.

He strokes his hand down the boy’s face smearing his tears across it.

“Harry, calm down, it’s going to happen either way. You might as well enjoy it. This will be your last free act. For a given value of free I suppose. After this you will obey my every wish. You will no longer be your own person. You will belong to me, body and soul. Are you ready?”

The boy had stopped screaming while he was readying the ritual. Now he’s screaming inside his closed mouth again just like he should be. He lubes his fingers before rapidly stretching the boy. He knows he’s hurting him but it’s not like he can’t give him a healing potion after. Not that the boy will be able to complain if he tells him not to. He’s quickly up to three fingers and the boy is so tight he decides he’ll have to go up to four. He may not care about hurting him but he’d rather not break his new toy. Once he has four fingers in the boy he pulls them out a moment later.

He lines himself up and stares into the boy’s crying face. The boy is oblivious to what’s going on around him. Too busy panicking. He taps his cheek until the boy snaps out of it.

“Hey, glad you could rejoin me, you’re just in time.”

He pushes home in one smooth slide and watches the boy’s eyes widen as he does so. Beautiful. He begins slowly thrusting changing his angel until. Ah. There it is. The boy’s eyes roll back into his head as he begins hitting his prostate on every thrust. That won’t do. He speeds up faster and faster until he’s slamming into the boy holding him in place by his shoulders. The boy opens his eyes and whimpers quietly. He begins making soft mewls every time he slams home. It’s so perfect. He can’t believe he’s doing this. He’s getting close.

“Say goodbye to your freedom, Harry.”

Just as he climaxes he wandlessly lights the runes on the boy’s abdomen alight. They blaze for a moment and then go out. The boy is his.


	2. Chapter 2

He pulls out and looks down at the boy. He looks stricken, absolutely devastated. His cocks twitches futilely. He drags a single finger down the boy’s chest and watches his eyes dilate. Beautiful. He wishes James Potter was still alive to see this. He’d send him the memory if he was. He releases the boy from his immobilization and removes his silencing charm.

The boy just glares at him while panting. He smirks. Then cleans them both with a spell.

“You may dress, then return to your dorm for tonight. But I’ll expect you to return tomorrow evening at seven.”

The boy stands up shaking with rage. The jars on his shelves begin to rattle for a moment before he pulls forcefully on their shared magic. The boy’s eyes widen and he begins panting with panic. He frowns and rolls his eyes. He can’t believe the boy is about to have a panic attack over being unable to use his magic. He grumbles under his breath about Gryfindors, kneels down, and grips the boy’s shoulders. He stares into the boy’s eyes.

“Breathe with me.”

He’d rather just force a calming draught down his throat but with the boy unable to refuse his orders this is quicker. The boy takes a few deep breaths with him, which coupled with his touch and having obeyed an order forces him to not only calm, but also become aroused. He smirks at the boy’s flushed face. Then stares into his eyes as he demands.

“Why did you panic?”

He rather wishes he’d thought to carve a rune forcing the boy to speak only the truth when he immediately attempts lying. He hadn’t been planning to converse with his little slave though. He shakes his head at his own curiosity.

“No. It was not because you were scared you couldn’t defend yourself. You are lying. Do not lie to me again. Tell me the truth. Why did you panic.”

Having now made it an order the boy is forced to speak the truth.

“You did something and it felt like when I get in trouble for using magic at the Dursley’s. When they lock me up for it it feels like that. For a moment it felt like I was back there and I wasn’t ready to feel like that.”

He stares unblinking into the boy’s eyes, casts legilimens wandlessly, and instantly feels rage well up. He blinks and jerks his hands away. _No_. Albus said...he’s going to _kill_ him. He’s going to tear apart everything the man has built for himself and then he’s going to kill him. Or, depending on how effective his revenge has been, leave him alive to suffer. He’ll call it by ear.

He stares into the boy’s eyes. Another abuse victim. Fuck. He closes his eyes at the realization of what he’s just done. To treat a child this way when he’s already suffered...not that he should treat any child this way. Blinded by his fucking anger at a man long dead, he’d thought he was just like him. He’s a fool. He could obliviate the boy...but, no. He doubts the boy would truly desire that. He opens his eyes to find himself being studied. He stares back at this boy who looks so much like his father, but has so much more in common with himself. His nebulous plans disassemble and reform, still nebulous in parts, but in others...hard as diamond. He will protect this boy from Albus’ machinations and his former lord too.

“I am sorry, Harry. I have wronged you. It will not happen again. What I have done is permanent, but I swear I will never give you another order, except to protect you from harm. Neither will I be touching you again unless you wish it or to protect you. We will have to keep what happened today a secret...there’s a spell I would like to cast on you. It will keep Albus out of your head. A very temporary solution but it is the only practicable one at the moment.”

“Out of my head? And why are you suddenly..?”

He shakes his head.

“This is going to be a somewhat lengthy conversation. If you could dress?”

The boy blushes and nods jerkily. He summons his clothes and hands them to the boy, then fetches his own.

Once dressed he disillusions the boy.

“Wow. Can you teach me that spell?”

He smiles in spite of himself.

“It is very advanced. But I can certainly try.”

He leads the boy to his quarters and cancels the charm. The boy looks around fascinated. He pushes down the rage he feels when he sees the way the boy keeps himself perched on the edge of his seat when they sit. Not used to being allowed on the furniture. Like a dog. He’s _not_ going to harm the boy’s family. Not yet. He needs to plan out their punishment carefully, or he’ll end up killing them at once, and that would be most unsatisfying.

He breathes deeply for a long moment. He knows the boy will need to know the truth of his motivations for his earlier behavior or he will never trust him. He isn’t looking forward to this. He reminds himself he wouldn’t be in this situation if he hadn’t been so unfeeling toward a young boy. He grits his teeth at the realization of what he’s let himself become. He never wanted to be like his father, to mistreat another for something beyond their control...monstrous. He _will_ do better in future.

“You look like your father. I let that cloud my judgement. That is not an excuse I know. I do not mean for it to be. It is simply the truth. Your resemblance to your father led me to believe, without other evidence, that you would behave as he did.”

The boy wrinkles his brow.

“He was a bully of the highest order. He tortured me for the entirety of my schooling. I turned the grudge I bear against him on yourself. It is inexcusable. I am sorry for my earlier actions. Although, at the same time...I do not entirely regret them. If I had not done what I did I would not know of your abuse.”

“I am not a-a-abu...”

The boy’s eyes widen dramatically.

“Ah. I rescind the earlier order. You may lie to me if you wish. You were abused. I saw the memories in your mind. Did you not see them flash across your mind as well?”

“I thought that was...”

He nods gently when the boy can’t finish.

“Yes, I have had moments like that as well, when the memories would come rushing to the forefront of my mind, impossible to ignore.”

“You?!”

“Mm. I know better than most how unforgivable it is to mistreat an innocent child. I let my lust and my anger guide my actions, rather than my reason. I have no excuse. I cannot undo what I have done, but as I said before it isn’t without some measure of benefit. Now that I know of your abuse I will ensure that you never see those people again, unless you wish to watch them suffer I suppose.”

“I don’t want them to suffer!”

“Lie. You do. You feel guilty about it. But you do want them to be punished for their actions. Even if you did not...imagine for a moment that your cousin were to have a magical child years from now, there’s a distinct possibility of such happening, do you think if anything happened to your cousin that his child would not suffer the same fate as yourself? Would you not wish to spare another child suffering?”

“A possible child, potentially suffering, is not a good enough reason to torture someone.”

He shrugs.

“Then because I want to. You don’t have to witness it if you don’t wish to, but I will make them suffer either way.”

The boy glares at him.

“You are never to speak, or by any means, inform another of that.”

“You said you wouldn’t give me more orders.”

He smirks.

“Unless it is to protect you. This is. I cannot help you if I am in prison. That is unimportant at the moment. We need to discuss the headmaster. I did not lie when I said he ordered this, the first part anyway. Although he may have suspected I would take advantage and wanted that outcome. After leaving you with abusers I wouldn’t put anything past the man. But without being certain we will have to assume he did _not_ desire it. We will have to hide this from him. If he finds out just what happened this evening I suspect he will make moves to ensure I can’t remove you from your relative’s dubious care. So for now I wish to place upon you a spell which will protect your mind.”

The boy gives him a look, grimaces, but eventually, nods.

“I don’t really see what I have to lose after earlier.”

He nods back and stands. He fetches the tome with the incantation in it. He’s never had to use the spell before and the last thing he wants is to make a mistake. He casts the charm and rejoins the boy.

“What are you planning?”

“As far as..?”

“You want to keep me from going back to the Dursley’s. Then where would I go?”

“You would stay with me. Not like _that_ , Harry. I told you I wouldn’t touch you again except to help you or if you asked. I am not about to trust another with your care however.”

“Why do you care so much?”

“Would you not also do what you could to protect a child in your situation? I have helped several such as yourself in my years working here.”

“Did you kill their relatives too?”

He hums noncommittally. The boy’s eyes widen. He smirks.

“You should return to the tower...after I give you a healing draught. One moment.”

He berates himself for not remembering before. He hands the boy the potion, who looks ashamed at the reason he needs it. He kneels before him once again. But doesn’t touch him this time.

“Do _not_ do that. Never feel shame for something that was done to you against your will. Why do you feel that way, if you don’t mind telling me?”

“It, it felt good at the end, I...was starting to like it...”

The boy looks like he might cry. He cuts off the flow of words.

“Shh. Of course it felt good. Did you think people obsess over sex for some other reason? Just because it felt pleasurable does not mean you wanted it, Harry. Even if you had wanted it, it would still not be something of which you should be ashamed. Shame should only be reserved for those acts which harm others. I feel shame for what I did to you. Your relatives should feel shame for their actions. Albus should be ashamed for his. You have nothing for which you should feel shame, do you? Have you ever harmed another?”

The boy shakes his head, then stares at him for a long moment.

“No one has ever been as kind to me as you are right now.”

He swallows convulsively. For a child to be so unloved...he pulls him in to a hug. Careful to avoid skin contact.

“You deserve better, Harry. But I’m afraid you are stuck with me.”

He pulls back and the boy grins a little crookedly at him. Then uncorks the potion and drinks it down.

“Ugh. That’s awful. Can’t you make them taste better?”

“I could, perhaps, but I’d rather spend my time trying to make them work more effectively.”

The boy gives him an unimpressed look and he chuckles. He sends him off to his dorm for the evening. Then begins turning over potential plans, for the boy’s protection, for Albus’ punishment, for his own future. Now that the boy’s life depends on his own he can’t go back to spying. He shakes his head at how complicated his life just became.


	3. Chapter 3

Most of the possible plans regarding Albus which he considers are either impractical, risky, or will take a considerable time to implement. He decides to put that aside for a moment and focus on obtaining a legal right to the boy. He contacts Lucius the next evening, after tracking down the boy, and pulling him into an alcove. Renewing that charm daily is the greatest risk at the moment. He wonders if he should bring Minerva into the fold so that he can cast it while the boy is sleeping each night. He would normally trust her with anything...but he wonders how loyal to Albus she really is. He shakes the thought off when Lucius finally reaches his floo. This is why he would never live in a manor even could he afford it.

“Severus. Come through. You know you needn’t wait for an invitation, my friend.”

“I need you to come to my quarters Lucius.”

Lucius’ eyes widen in a rare show of shock. He nods sharply and Severus pulls out of his fire. Lucius comes through quickly.

“Is everything alright?”

“I do not quite know how to answer that.”

He motions Lucius to sit and does so as well. He stares at his friend and sighs.

“I took a boy’s virginity. And tied him to me.”

“Severus, that kind of ritual could see you in Azkaban for the rest of your life. You know this. Who could be worth the risk?”

“Potter.”

He almost laughs at how high his eyebrows climb.

“I did it on Albus’ orders. Well, tying him to me was my idea. No one knows yet, I need to bind him to me legally before anyone becomes aware. Is there anything you can do to assist?”

“Why, Severus? Of course I will help you. But why?”

He explains everything. Lucius is exactly as sympathetic as he always is, but does give him a hard look when he hears that he did such a thing to a boy who was already a victim of abuse.

“I know. I am planning to do what I can to atone for what I did, but it will never be enough.”

“The self-loathing helps no one, Severus. Pour that anger out on others. I will check into the current laws surrounding marriages, and see if there isn’t a Potter/Prince contract on file.”

“Marriage? Not guardianship?”

“Only marriage allows the kind of enchantment you put on him. With a guardianship you could legally get away with forcing him to feel pleasure, even tying his life and magic to your own, but not forcing him to obey you.”

He snorts at that. It seems rather arbitrary. Lucius smirks in agreement.

~~~~~~

A few days later he has a pile of parchments in front of him. He begins going through the various options. There is an extremely old contract in existence, but since it requires them to have a child within three years of it’s signing...tempting, but no. He’s not going to do that to the boy. He sorts through the other options. Hm. Perhaps. He’ll have to discuss it with him first.

~~~~~~

That evening he drags the boy into a dusty storeroom.

“I would like you to read this.”

The boy looks at him oddly but then remembers he has to be careful how he phrases things. He grimaces, he’s tempted to order the boy to no longer follow his orders unless he wishes to, but has a feeling he would regret it.

The boy quickly scans it, eyes widening.

“But you, how?”

“It’s similar to what we did before. But it would only be pleasurable not painful. I know it isn’t ideal, but it is our best option to shield us from ministry scrutiny while allowing you to take other lovers in future.”

The boy makes a face but nods.

“It will have to wait till this coming weekend. It requires a few rare herbs I do not have on hand. If you could come up with a believable excuse for your absence that would be helpful.”

The boy nods and he renews the spell before leaving.

~~~~~~

He continues catching Harry at odd hours to renew the charm, still debating whether Minerva can be trusted. The decision of whether to risk it is soon taken out of his hands.

He’s just walking out of the disused classroom he’d pulled Harry into when he sees her standing, arms folded, watching him with a hard expression. He backs up a step and motions her inside.

“Would you care to explain what you are doing with my student, Severus?”

“Would it make it back to Albus if I did?”

Hey eyes blaze at him and he raises his hands in surrender. Before he can open his mouth to placate her Harry speaks up.

“He’s helping me ma’am.”

“How is he doing that, Mr. Potter?”

The boy looks to him for an answer. He tries to explain while avoiding the truly damning details. But soon finds himself on the end of her wand anyway.

“I misjudged you Severus. I thought you were a good man. Not a kind one mind. But good.”

“Please Professor, don’t hurt him.”

“Mr. Potter...”

“No. You don’t understand. It isn’t just that if you kill him I’ll die, but also, he’s, he’s the only person who’s ever treated me kindly. He’s trying his hardest to protect me. Please. He made a mistake but he’s making up for it now.”

She lowers her wand a fraction.

“Protect you from what, Mr. Potter?”

The boy looks to him again, pleadingly this time. He gives him a look of understanding, but shakes his head minutely.

“She needs to know, Harry. We don’t have to tell anyone else, but we need her help.”

The boy sneers while breathing hard. He feels the boy’s magic escape again and rests his hand on his shoulder. The boy takes a shaky breath then nods. He explains quickly and succinctly about the boy’s treatment at the hands of his relatives. Then has to quickly block the door with a charm. She rips it apart easily but it slows her down enough to let him reason with her.

“You can’t simply curse the man, Minerva. I will ensure he regrets his actions I assure you.”

She gives him a hard look again. But this time it isn’t directed at him.

“Oh, I know that, Severus. But that man. I told him. I _told_ him they were the worst sort of muggles. Turns out I was wrong. They were even worse than that. _Animals_. I thought...”

She chokes and his eyes widen. In all the time he’s known her he’s never seen her lose her composure like this.

“I thought they would spoil him as they did their son. Not...”

“It’s alright ma’am.”

“It is far from alright, young man.”

The boy shrugs.

“Yeah, but Professor Snape is making sure I don’t have to go back there. It doesn’t matter anymore.”

“And how are you doing that?”

She purses her lips when she hears they’ll be marrying this weekend but then her face softens.

“You may just be the best protector he could have. I know very well what happens to the relatives of any abused children you become aware of, Severus. However that does not mean you are off the hook for your behavior. We will be having words about this again.”

He nods, he’ll not be surprised if she does curse him for his actions. Considering what he would likely do if the roles were reversed...he’ll gladly take whatever punishment she sees fit to dole out. She gives him the master password to the tower, then leaves them alone, after one last disappointed head shake.

~~~~~~

“Is she gonna forgive you?”

“Eventually. Although I do not deserve it.”

He finds himself being hugged. He blinks down at the messy hair and cards his fingers through it without thought. Then stiffens when the boy arches his back with a gasp.

“Don’t stop.”

He closes his eyes. He shouldn’t...he does it again and Harry moans quietly. He tilts the boy’s head up by pulling his hair gently. Then kisses him. Harry gasps into the kiss and tries to kiss back clumsily.

He pulls back and stares down at the young boy who is his. Whom he doesn’t deserve. He knows he should put a stop to this. He doesn’t. He locks the door, leads him over to a corner, and transfigures a couch for them to sit on. He pulls the boy onto his lap and resumes kissing him. It doesn’t take long before the boy is rutting against him, instinctively seeking out friction. He reaches between them and caresses the boy’s small cock through his clothes. Harry stiffens and climaxes with a cry. He holds him close and rubs his back making sure not to let the boy’s cheek touch his neck.

“That was...is that what it will be like this weekend?”

“Mm, likely even better.”

The boy pulls back frowning.

“I kind of get it now. I couldn’t understand why you’d do what you did before. I mean you risked your job just to make me your slave.”

“I risked prison actually.”

“Well, now I don’t get it again. Why?”

“Partially it was revenge on your father, partially it was simply that you looked delectable. You’ll understand when you’re older.”

The boy gives him a doubtful look. Then reaches down tentatively to his clothed cock.

“You do not have to...”

“I want to.”

He gives the boy a look of his own. Harry shrugs in response. Then begins trying to unbutton his trousers. He helps the boy then watches as he begins exploring his cock.

“It’s so large compared to mine. Is every adult this size?”

He gives a negative hum. Then watches the boy begin inexpertly stroking his cock with both hands. He’s already on edge from the situation so he lets the boy do what he wants. Harry rubs his thumb across the head and he groans in response. He isn’t expecting the bright-eyed look he gets in response or for the boy to know better than to immediately repeat the action. The boy rubs the sensitive spot under the head instead. He gives him a heated look, the boy smirks, then begins stroking him faster.

“Is this going to become a regular thing, Harry?”

The boy shrugs.

“Why not. I’m enjoying it so far.”

He kisses the boy, licking into his mouth when he gasps once again. The boy squeezes his hands slightly tighter, and wanks him faster. He pulls back and stares into the boy’s eyes as he climaxes, the boy jerks in surprise, as he’s covered in his seed. Harry looks up at him wide eyed and then snorts. He gives him a bland look as the boy begins laughing quietly.

“I was not expecting that. I mean I’d heard stories but they all seemed so unlikely. Some of them can’t be true.”

“Mm?”

The boy blushes and mumbles so quietly he almost doesn’t hear him.

“I assure you I can in fact fit my fist in your arse. It takes a long time to work up to it, but it is both possible, and pleasurable.”

“I don’t know that I’d want that.”

The boy looks so worried he can’t help but to pet his hair once again.

“Then we don’t ever have to do so. There are plenty of other things we can do.”

The boy nods, looking pleased about that. He cleans them both, then rights his clothing. The boy gets off his lap and moves toward the door. He stops him before he can leave.

“I want to clarify that this will happen on your terms from now on. If you change your mind at any time, please let me know. I’m tempted to order you, it would in a way be for your protection, but I cannot truly protect you from yourself.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll tell you if I change my mind. I enjoyed this, sir.”

“We’re going to be married after this weekend, I think in private you may call me by my name.”

“Severus then. Was there anything else? Only I need to finish that essay for Defense.”

He shakes his head and watches the boy leave. He cannot believe how forgiving he’s being, regardless he cannot lose sight of the fact he doesn’t deserve that forgiveness. The very fact he so readily forgives is merely further proof of the severity of his iniquity. 


	4. Chapter 4

He opens the door Saturday morning and ushers the boy inside. He leads him to his bedroom, perhaps soon to be theirs, and waits for him to strip. Harry looks nervous and merely fidgets with his clothing. He pushes aside the guilt and focuses on reassuring him.

“While this has to happen in order for me to protect you from your relatives, it will happen at your pace. We have plenty of time for you to become comfortable with the idea.”

The boy bites his lip.

“How, how do we..?”

He tilts his head considering.

“There is no set way to perform the act itself, in so much as how we are positioned. If you would prefer it, you may be on top straddling my waist, and control the speed and forcefulness.”

The boy nods eagerly, and begins stripping. He nods and strips himself. Then clears any impurities in the air of the room with a spell and lights the censor. He wrinkles his nose at the spicy scent as it quickly becomes almost overwhelming.

“What is that?”

“A mixture of many herbs. Some remove concealing magic, so that we can be sure we are neither of us using glamours to conceal our true identity. Not exactly a concern in our case, but they are an integral part of the ritual. Some strip away magic in general so that only our own is present on our bodies during the ritual. The last thing we want is to accidentally tie someone else to us.”

“But it’s a magical ritual, how does it work if the herbs strip magic away?”

“They cannot remove our own inherent magic only that which we have come into contact with. It’s rather like worrying about dehydration when you dry yourself with a towel.”

“Oh. Good to know. I wouldn’t want to risk losing my magic.”

“Mm, I quite agree.”

Harry begins fidgeting again and he pulls him in and holds him, carding his fingers through his hair.

“Are you alright?”

Harry nods jerkily but doesn’t reply. Not that he could read the truth out of his eyes when the boy has his face hidden against his chest. They stay like that for a long moment before Harry pulls back.

“We should get this over with.”

He frowns down at the boy, but he can’t exactly dispute that statement. He leads him to the bed then lays down on his back. Harry hesitates before climbing up. He gentles the boy who is beginning to show real fear.

“You remember what I said? This will not hurt, and we do not have to continue if you feel uncomfortable.”

“Yes we do! I’m not having you hauled off to prison and ending up back with the Dursleys.”

“We can continue to hide our association...”

“No. It’s too risky.”

“Harry...”

“No.”

The boy has a stubborn glint in his eyes, he sighs, he’s beginning to remind him of his mother. He never could change her mind either once she’d made a decision. He summons the lube and holds it out to the boy.

“Would you feel more comfortable preparing yourself?”

“I wouldn’t know if I was doing it properly. What if I didn’t do it right?”

“You could begin and I could ensure you are fully prepared after.”

Harry shakes his head and he nods slowly in reply. He slicks his fingers and begins gently rubbing the boy’s hole. Harry stiffens for a moment but then relaxes. He presses the first finger inside, the boy bites his lip, but otherwise doesn’t react. He begins gliding his other hand across the boy’s small cock teasingly as a distraction. Harry is so caught up in the pleasant feelings he doesn’t notice the second finger being added or, a while later, the third. When he eventually adds a fourth the boy squirms uncomfortably, but says nothing. He stretches him so thoroughly he could probably fist the boy, then removes his fingers.

“You are as ready physically as you’ll ever be. But if you aren’t ready emotionally, we still have plenty of time.”

“The herbs?”

“Have done their job. Unless we leave this room we need not fear wasting them. I purchased enough for several uses in case of interruptions or if you changed your mind and wanted to wait. You needn’t feel rushed.”

“But we have to...”

“We have all day at least even if you are determined to have this done today.”

The boy gives him a look he can’t interpret then lifts himself up. He makes the boy stop and make eye contact so he can read his thoughts. Harry is shocked at his determination to accommodate his needs, worried this will be an unpleasant reminder of what happened before, but terrified he’ll regret it if he puts this off. He closes his eyes and berates himself for his actions once again. He wonders if he’s doing the right thing as he opens his eyes, and helps the boy to sink onto his cock. Harry makes a small sound, but of surprise not discomfort, as he sinks lower. He slows the boy’s descent.

“Easy. Move too quick at first and you will hurt yourself.”

He nods and then begins moving more slowly but steadily down until he’s fully seated. He still looks nervous but he smiles.

“That wasn’t too bad.”

The boy remains still for a moment before rising. His eyes widen and he lets himself fall back down. Then does so again before smiling.

“I think I might actually want to do this again. It feels good.”

“Indeed.”

Harry leans forward and kisses him before leaning back and beginning to ride him in earnest. He gently guides him to adjust his angle and the boy moans as his prostate is stimulated. Their eyes lock and he smiles at the boy. He’s breathing hard himself from how tight the boy is. Harry clenches around him and he groans, thrusting up in spite of himself. The boy smiles mischievously before clenching once again.

“Behave, brat.”

Harry laughs and begins slamming himself down harder and faster. He thrusts up again experimentally. The boy moans and gives him a look. He begins rising to meet each thrust and it doesn’t take long before they’re both close. He grabs his wand and begins intoning the incantation. They’re both wrapped in ribbons of light, which pulse in time with their pounding hearts. He pulls the boy in and kisses him as he rubs his small cock. The boy gasps into the kiss as he climaxes, clenching around his cock, driving him over the edge as well. They break the kiss as the magic surrounding them floods their bodies. It feels as if they’re suddenly in the middle of a storm, static electricity coursing through the air surrounding them. He runs his hands down the boy’s sides marveling at the shimmer it kicks up. Harry smiles and slides his hands over his chest in return, eyes gleaming as he stirs up the magic clinging to his skin.

“I love magic.”

“Mm.”

The magic settles eventually and the glow fades. The air still feels charged and he finds himself glad they aren’t somewhere muggle. Although he isn’t sure what would happen if they were.

Harry breaks the silence after a long moment.

“I actually really liked that. I’ve been wondering though...now that we’re married and everyone is going to know, will I be staying here with you?”

“You may if that is what you would prefer. Or you may continue staying in the dorm.”

“I want to stay in the dorm for now. You really don’t mind?”

He pulls the boy in and kisses him gently.

“A part of me would prefer to have you here each night. Where you would be safest. But ultimately I want you to do whatever makes you happiest.”

The boy nods. He skims his surface thoughts and is relieved to find the boy wasn’t further traumatized by the bonding process.

“We should shower. Would you prefer to do so separately?”

“I don’t mind showering together.”

He gives the boy a look, Harry shrugs but elaborates.

“I don’t really have a preference. Let’s just shower together. It’ll be quicker at least.”

He shakes his head at the boy, but doesn’t argue. He watches the boy closely as they clean up, trying to ensure he isn’t uncomfortable with the situation. Harry notices quickly and gives him a confused look. He doesn’t attempt to explain his actions.

After, they sit down and begin discussing what happens next.

“Albus will pretend to be concerned for you. He will undoubtedly be furious that I have protected you from his machinations. Now that we are bonded he will be unable to have me arrested for my previous actions. He may still try however. He has no legal standing when it comes to my actions toward yourself, but he could attempt to see me imprisoned for my past association with the Dark Lord.”

“You what?!”

“I was a death eater, which is what he called his followers, I was faithful for a short while. He helped me to become a potions master, killed my father for me, treated me with respect, I wanted to champion his cause. His ideals were, not always aligned with my own, but I felt then that he was the best leader the magical world could have. He alone sees muggles for the threat they truly are.”

“He killed your father and that made you want to follow him?”

“My father was a bastard of a man. He abused my mother to her eventual death. I myself was not spared from his violence. I would gladly have killed him myself once I was of age, but the Dark Lord gifted me his death.”

He watches the boy digest that for a long moment. Harry nods slowly.

“I can’t say I never considered...”

He gives the boy a sympathetic look. Harry grimaces, then changes the subject slightly.

“You said you were faithful for only a short time?”

“Your mother was my best friend. I brought him the prophecy which doomed her, when I realized her child was the one implicated I tried to plead for her safety. He agreed to spare her but I knew better than to trust it. From that day forward I was no longer faithful to his cause. I went to Albus in an attempt to save her, began spying for the man, but he failed to protect her.”

“You...that must have been awful, to know that if you hadn’t...”

“Indeed.”

“Why are you telling me all this now?”

“Because Albus, if he has any sense at all, will try to drive a wedge between us. Telling you that I was once a follower of the man who killed your parents? That I was in fact the one who doomed them? He would be a fool not to use that information against me. It paints me as a monster without being untrue.”

The boy nods.

“So you turned spy to try and protect my mum...with her dead whose side are you on?”

“The Dark Lord had become mad by the end. Obsessed with the prophecy, ignoring his follower’s excesses...he would need to be different than he had been for me to consider following him again. But if he were to once again be the man I originally admired...I couldn’t possibly refuse him. I will show you my memories of him from that time. I have a feeling you will agree.”

“But he killed your best friend, my parents!”

“He did, and I will always loathe the man for that, but this is about the future of our people as a whole. He is the only one with the power, charisma, and vision to see us through.”

Harry shakes his head disbelievingly. He gives the boy a look, then sits beside him on the couch. He lifts the boy’s chin and stares into his eyes. The boy gasps as he begins showing him his memories. He pulls back a short time later. Harry rubs his temples.

“That _hurt_ , what was that?”

“A form of legilimency. Usually it would require your casting a spell for you to attempt to view my memories but with the bond I can connect our minds with but a thought. So long as we have eye contact.”

“You didn’t warn me about that.”

“Are you saying it would have changed your decision? We never need use the ability at any rate. It was simply the quickest way for me to show you what I felt you needed to know.”

“Yeah, I see what you mean. The man was brilliant wasn’t he? If only he hadn’t gone mad.”

“Indeed.”


	5. Chapter 5

They decide to broadcast their changed relationship that evening before dinner. They walk into the Great Hall together and Harry leans up for a kiss. He smirks at the boy’s antics before leaning down and kissing his husband. The collective gasp makes him want to laugh. He pulls back and stares straight at Albus. Who is sitting perfectly still. He looks like a statue. Minerva nods at him and his gaze snaps to her. She gestures to his Slytherins with a nod. He glares when he sees their expressions and they quickly blank their faces. He’s going to need to have a talk with them tonight. He sighs. Harry gives him an inquiring look.

“I’ll explain later. For now you need to go reassure your house mates that I haven’t drugged you.”

“As if they’ll believe me. But I’ll try. See you later, Severus.”

He shakes his head as the boy walks away, pretending to be calm and happy, but he can see how tense he is. He stalks up to the head table, pushing aside his feelings of guilt. He needs to focus at the moment.

He sits down beside Minerva who begins playing her part to perfection. Berating him for seducing a first year, one of her lions no less. He informs her just loudly enough for the others to hear, while seeming like he’s trying to be discreet, that the boy has been abused terribly and needed his protection. She then reluctantly acknowledges that he may have done the right thing. They both ignore Albus who is pretending to be concerned but not actually joining the conversation.

It takes till he’s getting up to leave for the man to make his move.

“Severus, if you would accompany me?”

He nods while keeping his face blank. He turns to follow the old fool, and catches a glimpse of Quirinus looking contemplative. He gives the man a look and he snaps to attention, looking guilty. He wonders what the man is hiding behind that false stutter. He brushes it aside for the moment. He has more important things to worry about.

They spend the walk to his office in silence. The old fool sits behind his desk and he interrupts what is sure to be a convincing show of concern.

“You wanted him raped and so I raped him like the arsehole I apparently am. But then I learned of his mistreatment. I tied him to myself to protect him from his relatives. I don’t much care what you think of that. You had to have known about the abuse, yet you did nothing. You have no standing to even contemplate lecturing me.”

“Severus...”

He waits, the old man sighs, before continuing.

“It is important that he returns to his family. It is the only way for him to remain safe from Voldemort.”

“Mm, you’re going to protect him just like you protected his mother?”

“Severus, you know I did everything...”

“You did nothing! You could have easily been the fucking secret keeper yourself! You bargained for my servitude when you had a duty to protect them regardless. Don’t pretend to be the moral one in this situation. You want to send him back to abusers, well you can’t. His life is tied into my own, kill me and the boy dies.”

Albus pales, not having suspected that he went that far. He laughs.

“Mm, I used a ritual when I took his virginity. His life is my own, as is his magic. Next time you try to protect someone in that manner...beware whom you ask to assist you.”

Albus’ face goes hard and he gives him his most disappointed look. He chuckles lowly yet again.

“If that will be all?”

~~~~~~

He’s still amused halfway back to his quarters. Till he spots the Weasley boy having a shouting match with his husband. He’s just about to intervene when the boy shoves Harry into the wall. He snaps out a spell putting a barrier between the two then stalks forward until he is looming over the foolish boy.

He doesn’t even say anything, just stares at him blank faced. The boy becoming more and more pale. He snorts.

“You are the most pathetic example of a wizard I have ever had the displeasure to see. And a worse friend. You will spend the next week in detention, with Filch. If I ever catch you harassing my husband again...”

The boy gulps and nods.

He dismisses the boy’s existence entirely, turning to check on his husband.

“Are you alright?”

Harry shakes his head. He frowns and leads him back to their quarters.

~~~~~~

Once inside he sits the boy down and waits expectantly.

”He, he was my first friend, or, I thought he was...”

He pulls the boy close.

“He is a fool. Anyone who could behave that way toward you is a fool and not worth worrying about. You will make true friends, Harry. I promise you. Friends who will be loyal, and kind. At least he revealed his true nature now and not later after you had grown to care for him.”

The boy nods.

“You’re right, I just...why does everyone hurt me?”

Fuck. He pulls the boy into his lap.

“I am so sorry for what I did, Harry. I know it doesn’t, it can’t, make up for what I did...but I am truly sorry. If I could go back and unmake that decision...”

“I know. And you’re helping me now, I shouldn’t...”

“No. Don’t even think it. What you shouldn’t do is shame yourself for the way you feel. What you’re feeling is normal. I wish you didn’t feel like this, but only because I wish I had never done that to you. You will never move past this if you try to push those feelings aside or pretend not to feel what you feel. As far as my helping you...what I am doing is simply what almost anyone would do in my place. Very few people would turn their back on a child in need of help, Harry. You need not thank me for doing what I would do for any other child in a similar situation.”

The boy nods jerkily.

“Would you like to go back to your dorm for the night?”

“No. Not after Ron...I don’t trust him not to be a jerk to me again.”

“Mm. In that case I can transfigure the couch into a bed for the night.”

The boy pulls away looking disappointed.

“What is it?”

“Nothing.”

He gives the boy an unimpressed look.

“It’s just...you don’t want me to share a bed with you..?”

“After what I did you would share a bed with me?”

The boy nods, looking confused. He shakes his head. Gryffindors.

“You may do so then, but only if you are comfortable. If at any time you feel uncomfortable you will let me know. Now, I have to go speak to my Slytherins, why don’t you get some work done while I’m gone?”

He gets up to leave but stops at the door and watches the boy rummage in his schoolbag. Once again he berates himself for his actions. He pushes it aside. He can’t change it, so there’s no point dwelling on it. He walks out to go speak to his snakes.

~~~~~~

He finds them all gathered in the common room waiting for him. They look expectant when he enters.

“I know you must have questions. My loyalties are unchanged. If anything the boy’s loyalties may change after Dumbledore arranged for him to be taken against his will.”

“Dumbledore didn’t seem to be expecting this.”

He turns to Draco and gives him an unimpressed look.

“He was not. He expected me to protect the boy by taking his virginity. It never occurred to him I might take advantage of such a request.”

There’s a collective scoff.

“Indeed. The man is a fool and as usual that foolishness has profited us. He has thrown away any chance he had to earn the boy’s loyalty.”

“You think he’ll join our side?”

He nods as the door behind him slides open. He turns wondering at the interruption, he doubts it’s one of his snakes, he blinks at the sight of Quirinus.

“Severus, if we could speak privately?”

He stares the man down, wondering at the lack of stuttering. He gives his Slytherins a look before leading the man to his office.

“Talk.”

“The boy. You tied him to you with a ritual. What were the specifics?”

He stares the man down, saying nothing.

“He would like to know, Severus.”

“You expect me to take your word for it? After a decade of no news you expect me to believe you have such?”

He watches suspiciously as Quirinus begins unwrapping his turban. He subtly draws his wand. He almost drops it when he sees what was hidden beneath it.

“My lord.”

“Severus, if you could answer my question.”

“Of course. I tied him to myself body and magic, he has to follow my commands, and he feels pleasure doing so and at my touch as well.”

“Perfect Severus, as always. You have always been an exemplary when it comes to such things, I had no doubt that you would have taken away his ability to be a threat. Tell me, your marriage to the boy, was that simply you protecting yourself from prosecution?”

“No my lord. I had planned simply to keep my actions secret, but when I learned the boy had been abused...”

“He what?”

“Dumbledore left him with abusive muggles. I couldn’t allow him to be forced back there.”

“No. No, you could not. This changes things. I will deal with the old fool. You are to keep in his good graces as much as possible for the moment.”

“He is quite angry with me for...”

“I don’t expect miracles, but if you are seen to be his enemy then they might try to lay his death at your feet. Try to portray yourself as being friendly with him if nothing else. If you are unable to do so, through no fault of your own, I will not hold it against you. You know this. What has you so nervous?”

He hesitates, but he knows the man won’t punish him for simply being honest.

“I may, in time, come to care for the boy. Already I do not like the idea of giving him commands. When I realized he had been abused I swore I would only give him commands in order to protect him. Commanding him to never harm you falls under that category certainly but if you want me to...”

“I am not interested in punishing the boy for something which happened while he was still an infant. You may be as gentle with him as you please. You know I have never enjoyed seeing children harmed. You must truly care for him already to be so worried over a non-threat.”

“Perhaps...was there anything else, my lord?”

The man huffs a whispery laugh.

“Nothing for tonight, Severus. Go spend the rest of the evening with your husband.”

~~~~~~

He strides back to his quarters, still unbalanced after that revelation. The Dark Lord walking the halls of Hogwarts, with none the wiser. He finds that hard to believe. Albus must know. He wonders what the man is playing at. Hopes they don’t all get caught in the crossfire between the two. He sighs, as he opens the door to his quarters.

Harry smiles up at him from behind his history textbook. He smiles back and sits beside the boy, summons his own work, and begins grading essays.

A few hours later they head for bed. He tucks the boy in and summons an old children’s book, given to him by Lily. He’s glad now, that he could never bear to part with it, has no doubt the boy will appreciate having it once he learns of it’s provenance. He reads until the boy falls asleep. He stares down at the boy, he looks so peaceful in sleep. He berates himself again for having disturbed that peace. He shakes it off, for now, and lays down to sleep himself, trying not to worry about the future.


End file.
